Instincts
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: Klefan two-shot. To Stefan, Klaus always seemed a bit odd but on the full-moon things got even stranger. M/M, Klaus/Stefan, if it squicks don't read
1. Chapter 1

Little two-shot I did. Not sure about the next bit so I'mma make you all wait for a little while longer

* * *

It was the full moon. Since Stefan had first learnt about werewolves this part of the lunar cycle was synonymous with danger. Of course, since he had left Mystic Falls with Klaus that hadn't been the only thing the full moon had meant. Ever since that curse had been broken the Original had acted oddly, even considering Stefan's limited knowledge of him, but the full moon was always different to the rest of the month.

He was completely and unbelievably clingy on that night. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have been as odd, it probably wouldn't even be considered clingy. But it was Klaus and even with his fascination with Stefan it was still strange when he followed the younger around or just sat and patiently waited for him to finish feeding. What was even more out of the ordinary was the touching.

Normally if Klaus touched him it was for a reason, like to stop him leaving or to remind him who was in charge. These touches were different, soft and affectionate as he rubbed Stefan's arm or let his fingers trail over his shoulder.

This was the second full moon Stefan had been around Klaus. The first time he'd thought it was just a game of some sort but when the hybrid had gruffly explained it as an effect of the full moon before ignoring him for the rest of the week he decided he was probably telling the truth. It was a bit extreme to be a game, even for Klaus.

The blood pouring into his mouth was delicious, distracting Stefan from his thoughts of the hybrid for a minute. Klaus had chosen well, like he always did when he picked lunch. Part of the Salvatore screamed at him for looking at a human like they were nothing but food but with the warm tangy blood exploding over his tastebuds the guilt quickly faded away.

It didn't take long to drain her, his hips moving slightly as part of him looked to satiate a different hunger. The second the last drop of blood slipped into his mouth everything came back in a rush, he woman dropping to the floor as Stefan breathed in shakily.

Before he could wipe the blood off his lips warm fingers were running across his mouth, dipping in slightly, and getting rid of most of the blood. Stefan started to protest before his green eyes met Klaus' blue as the hybrid lifted his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them almost-teasingly.

"What are you playing at?" Stefan managed to get out, part of him, the ripper part, responding eagerly to the scene in front of him.

Klaus chuckled, pushing the younger up until he hit the wall, and murmuring, "We both know what I'm playing at ripper. Don't you want to play?"

* * *

Any ideas on how the next chapter should go?

~Klefan-Lover


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of instincts! I may have a morning-after part three at some point too :)

* * *

_"What are you playing at?" Stefan managed to get out, part of him, the ripper part, responding eagerly to the scene in front of him._

_Klaus chuckled, pushing the younger up until he hit the wall, and murmuring, "We both know what I'm playing at ripper. Don't you want to play?"_

He wanted to. Part of him wanted nothing more than to cover Klaus' smirking lips with his own and fuck until they couldn't move. He started to crane his head forward to meet the hybrid's lips before he remembered why he was there. Elena. Damon.

In an instant Stefan was jerking back so hard the wall cracked as his body hit it and drawing an annoyed growl from the hybrid. Before he could try and make it right a hand was wrapped around his throat and Klaus' lips were slammed against his, forcing his cooler mouth open. It was rough and passionate and strangely needy and when Klaus pulled back Stefan was left panting and gasping for air he didn't really need.

"Stop resisting ripper," he growled, grip on the younger's neck lessening. "Your mine and that won't change."

In seconds he was facing the wall, Klaus pressed against his back tight as he hungrily kisses his neck while his hands slid down the younger's side. The hybrid was even warmer than usual and Stefan shivered as his body adjusted, groaning slightly as Klaus pressed harder.

Teeth scraped across his throat, over his pulse, before that warm tongue licks a wet trail up his neck as a hand works on Stefan's pants. The teeth and tongue kept working at his neck and the younger vampire was torn between them and the hand undoing his belt.

That deliciously warm hand slid into his pants and the most embarrassing half-moan escaped Stefan's lips. For a second that was what embarrassed him but when Klaus chuckled into his neck, squeezing lightly, his mortification just grew.

"What are you doing?" he whimpered, closing his eyes in embarrassment as Klaus started to move his hand in a steady jerking rhythm.

As the hybrid squeezed again Stefan groaned, bucking forward into the hand before pressing back against the warm body, the fresh blood rushing to his face as he realised the older was even more excited than he was. Klaus didn't answer, breathing heavily over the vampire's neck as he rutted against his ass, still jerking him off roughly.

Stefan braces himself against the wall, fingers digging in and crushing the blocks as that fucking perfect hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, moving at exactly the right pace to drive him absolutely nuts. The crumbled rock cut into his hands but he barely felt it with the heat and that feeling in his groin, so much stronger than anything he'd felt with Elena.

"Maybe when this is done you can suck me off," Klaus teased, smirking against the vampire's shoulder as he gave a particularly rough tug.

Stefan's breath hitched, partially because of the tug and partially because of the mental image that assaulted him. His head between Klaus' legs, thick cock filling his mouth, the hybrid's head tipped back in pleasure as his fingers tangled in Stefan's hair – Christ, that should not sound so hot but it did and another throb of pleasure flew right to the vampire's cock.

The hand not currently jerking the younger off was gripping his ribs tightly, holding him closer and it had a needy affectionate vibe to it. It was strange but Stefan embraced it whole-heartedly, reaching down to grip Klaus' hand tightly and grinning at the tiny contented noise from the hybrid. That brief moment of pride for getting him to make that noise was overshadowed by the fact Stefan was dangerously close to climax.

"N-Nik," he panted, head falling forwards against the wall as his vision grew hazy, blinking in and out of focus. He tightened his grip on Klaus' hand, squeezing hard as part of him desperately sought the desire for physical proximity he always embraced.

"That's it," Klaus murmured, tugging faster. "Come on, come on," he half-growled, jerking twice as hard and making Stefan let out a desperate half-mewl as everything went white.

When he came back from the blissful high Klaus had turned him around, looking at him with a cocky smirk. As Stefan watched with lust-blown green eyes the hybrid slowly and deliberately licked his hand clean, eliciting a low groan from the vampire.

"Ready for more love?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
